Fight or Flight?
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: A homage to Green Arrow Vol 3. Issue 15 reimagined with Batman and Robin.


_***This is a story I've had in mind for a long time. This isn't one of my major stories, it is just something quick and small that I wanted to put out before the holidays because I haven't posted in forever. I am planning to do a story for Christmas, I just need to get through school first. This story doesn't have a lot of dialogue because I only added it in where I felt it was needed. Also, yes this story is an homage to Green Arrow Vol 3. Issue 15. I decided to make my own version but with Batman and Robin. I wanted to just put this disclaimer here, because I knew that some of you hard core comic fans would recognize certain moments in the story, and I wanted you all to know that it is based off of the GA comic. Hope you enjoy. –FF12***_

Batman and Robin were in the batmobile, speeding through Gotham. They had gotten an alert that Joker was on the loose and that he had taken a woman hostage. He was hiding out in one of Gotham's abandoned warehouses.

"What do you think he's planning this time?" asked Robin.

"No way of knowing with the Joker," replies Batman, "But it's definitely something big and chaotic."

They pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the batmobile cautiously. They looked around, ready and alert, there was no sign of the Joker or his men outside so they grappled up to the roof to see if they could find some way in. They found a hatch and quietly crawled through. They came across a big room and Joker was there, waving his gun in the air and ordering his men around. The woman he had taken was bound to a chair and gagged. Joker was pacing in front of her. Batman and Robin were still hidden in the shadows. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. They couldn't hear what Joker was saying, he then raised a hand and was about to strike the woman when a bat-a-rang came flying through the air, hitting his back. Joker turned to see Batman and Robin standing behind him.

"Ahh, Bats, finally," Joker said smiling. "Now we can have some fun."

"I'll handle Joker, you free the hostage," says Batman.

"On It," replies Robin as he flips away.

Batman charges towards Joker. He throws a punch and hits Joker square in the jaw. The Joker fires at Batman who easily dodges. Meanwhile, Robin is untying the woman. Her eyes are wide, he removes the gag and sees a giant smile plastered across her face.

"Laughing gas," whispers Robin. He turns to Batman, who is fighting the Joker and sees that he has laughing gas bomb hidden behind him.

"BATMAN LOOK OUT!" shouts Robin running towards the Joker.

Batman understands what is happening and moves just before Joker throws the bomb. He disappears behind the gas. Batman and Robin come up from behind their capes, holding their breath. They race outside and see Joker running down the street. They hop in the Batmobile and speed towards him. Joker disappears down an alleyway. Batman slows to look for him when a purple clown car comes racing out. The Joker is laughing while firing bullets out the window at the batmobile.

"Catch me if you can," laughs Joker.

They are halfway across the Gotham Bridge. Batman is gaining on the Joker when suddenly the front of the batmobile blows up. Batman loses control and crashes into the side of the bridge.

"To da loo," shouts Joker waving goodbye.

Batman is weak, he tries to move, but he seems to have a few broken bones. He sees that the Batmobile is smoking and he falls unconscious as he hears police sirens wailing in the distance.

Batman regains consciousness as he hears someone calling his name. His vision is blurry but he can make out the silhouette of someone. A police officer is at his window, Batman struggles but manages to open his eyes all the way. He is dazed and confused. He hadn't noticed but he was bleeding rather heavily from his head and his breaths were short. He looked over to the passenger seat where Robin layed unconscious and bloody all over. The police officer gently opened the door.

"It's alright Batman" said the officer slowly. "An ambulance is already on the way."

"My…my partner," mumbles Batman. The police officer understands.

"Hey, you two," he shouts to his men. "Grab the kid."

Batman and Robin are rushed into the hospital on gurneys. They both have oxygen masks, Batman can barely keep his eyes open, but he looks beside him to see Robin still unconscious. He is wheeled down a hall while Robin is brought to the ICU. This is the last thing Batman sees before he finally blacks out. Batman wakes up, he doesn't know how long he's been out. He is in a hospital bed and sees that he is hooked up too many machines. He stares at his heart monitor. He looks around, he is in a dark hospital room with no doctors or nurses. Batman senses that something isn't right. He is able to make out a slim figure sitting in a chair at the other end of the room. The figure rises and walks into the light near Batman's bed. Batman is now sees the Joker, looming over him.

"You. Look. Terrible," says Joker. "That bomb must've been deadly."

Batman tries to say something, but his lips won't move. He must've been given some anesthesia. He tries to move but he cannot. The best he can do is give Joker a bat glare. Joker notices this.

"I bet you're wondering how I did it," asks Joker. "I know a guy, a really handy guy, who's very good with bombs and knows his way around special vehicles. He disabled your bomb detection in two seconds flat. The hostage was a mear distraction. You know you really should do a circle check on your vehicle before you drive it."

The Joker throws his head back in laughter. He then pulls out a gun and aims it right at Batman.

"You know I was sure it had killed you," says Joker. "But it doesn't matter, I'll just finish the job myself."

The gun is pointed at Batman's forehead. Batman stares at Joker as he feels the barrel of the gun between his eyes. Joker's finger is on the trigger. Then, the Joker pulls the gun back and looks at Batman with a grimacing smile.

"No," says Joker. "Not yet. I think I'll take care of the bird first."

Joker walks away. He cocks the gun as he turns the handle to Batman's door and steps out, his eyes never leaving Batman's. The Joker walks down the hall, nurses and doctors start to run and Joker points his gun at anyone who ends up in his way or attempts to stop him. He bursts into the doors of the ICU and points his gun at all of the surgeons. He sees Robin on the operating table. Joker walks closer to him, he now pulls out two guns and aims it at the surgeons.

"I'll take it from here," says Joker. He points the gun directly at Robin and he is about to pull the trigger. Batman bursts into the room and pins Joker to the wall. His guns fly out of his hands. Batman's knee is in Joker's stomach and he pins Joker's hands to his sides.

"Finish the operation," growls Batman, his gaze never leaving Joker's. "Now."

All of the surgeons gather there supplies and regroup around the table. They stare at Batman in disbelief, but they continue operating on Robin for an agonizing 30 minutes, every so often glancing back at Batman who still has Joker pinned. Batman and Joker are silently staring at each other. Another 20 minutes go by before Robin's surgery is finished. Once the operation is done, they move Robin to a room to let him rest. The main surgeon returns to find Joker still pinned to the wall by Batman. The surgeon walks up and puts a hand on Batman's shoulder, careful not to agitate him. Four policeman then file into the room behind Commissioner Gordon, who stops beside the surgeon. The four men restrain Joker and put him in a strait jacket. He laughs as he walks beside Batman and is escorted out of the hospital. Batman turns to face the Commissioner but collapses before he can say anything. The surgeon and the commissioner both rush to his side.

"Batman," says the surgeon softly. "The police are here, it's ok. Robin is ok. You saved him."

Batman was escorted back to his room by some nurses. He settled back into his pillow and breathed heavily. He could rest now, knowing that his son was safe and that Joker was back behind bars.

 _***Yea, so this story is not one of my bests. It was just a small something I wanted to put out just so you guys didn't think I dropped off the face of the earth. Thanks for reading. FF12***_


End file.
